


Dating Derek Hale Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 26





	Dating Derek Hale Would Include

  


* * *

  * Derek kissing you a lot.
  * The pack walking in you and Derek. Which leads to Derek threatening them.
  * Derek teaching you how to fight.
  * Wearing his clothes.
  * Shameless flirting.
  * Complimenting each other.
  * Hot make out sessions.
  * Disagreeing on things.
  * Make up sex.
  * Passionate hot sex.
  * A lot of sex.
  * Making each other laugh a lot.
  * Finding the pack annoying.
  * Staring into his green eyes. (in a non creepy way)
  * Derek falling more in love with you everyday.
  * Derek Asking you to move in with him.
  * Having sex in every room.
  * Derek kissing you passionately.
  * Morning sex
  * Derek making you breakfast.
  * Derek taking you on romantic dates.
  * Derek kissing your cheek.
  * Movie marathons.
  * Spooning.
  * Derek cuddling you.
  * A lot of I love you’s




End file.
